1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for broadcasting information and in particular to a method and apparatus for increasing viewership of broadcast programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media program providers such as FOX provides media programs to affiliates for broadcast into local markets for a fee and subject to a license which may define a particular market area or segment. The value of such programming (and hence, the licensing fee for providing the programming to the affiliate) is determined primarily by the popularity of the programming among viewers. It is therefore beneficial to the media program provider to increase the viewership of such programs.
It is also important that whatever means is used to increase the viewership not violate the affiliates' exclusive right to broadcast the media program in the market defined in the license, and not require the affiliate to devote their resources to such efforts. For example, it is known to broadcast lead-in shows before the broadcast of the primary show, with the purpose of the lead-in show to attract viewers that will continue to watch the same affiliate's broadcast when the lead-in show transitions to the primary show. The problem with this paradigm is that this requires the affiliate to broadcast the lead-in show. While the lead-in show may increase viewership of the primary show, it remains in question whether the increase in viewership offsets the viewership that might have been obtained by simply preceding the primary show with an independent show.
What is needed is a system and method for transmitting pre-show information that increases viewership of broadcast media programs that does not require the resources of licensed affiliates, does not violate the licenses to broadcast media programs in the market area granted to the licensed affiliates, yet is in a form that allows licensed affiliates to broadcast the pre-show information should they desire to do so. The below-described method and apparatus satisfies that need.